elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of thyssenkrupp elevator fixtures
This is a guide to some notable elevator fixtures of ThyssenKrupp elevators that are found worldwide. 2000s to present STEP Module/Modul :Not to be confused with Shanghai STEP Electric Corporation. ThyssenKrupp continues to produce Thyssen's STEP Module fixtures with minor revisions. These fixtures have square stainless steel buttons with either red, yellow orange, blue, or green illuminating halo known as STEP Classic and LED dot-matrix floor indicators. Floor indicators are LED dot-matrix. Early Asian ThyssenKrupp elevators have parallelogram shape inner floor indicator display. On newer elevators, the inner floor indicator looked a bit octagonal. In Asian countries, these fixtures are simply known as STEP Module. TK STEP buttons.jpg|STEP Module buttons with red halo. TK STEP buttons W46.jpg|Another STEP Module square buttons with red halo. ThyssenKrupp_STEP_Classic.png|STEP Module buttons with yellow orange halo. ThyssenKrupp STEP blue buttons.jpg|STEP Module buttons with blue halo. dsc07211av6.jpg|Early STEP floor indicator display commonly found in Asia. (credit: ). Capture_2013081014209.jpg|Another early STEP floor indicator display commonly found in Asia. TK STEP indicator.jpg|Newer Asian STEP inner floor indicator. TKE floor indicator JKT.jpg|Another style of ThyssenKrupp LED floor indicator, which is rounded rectangular and has an orange LED. TK STEP hall indicator.jpg|STEP hall floor indicator. Jakarta - Wisma 46 ThyssenKrupp Traction Elevator (46 - 50)|2003 ThyssenKrupp elevator with STEP Module buttons in Wisma 46, Jakarta, Indonesia. In European countries, these fixtures are branded as "STEP Modul". Unlike STEP Module, the buttons have non-illuminate tactile and braille. Floor indicators looked slightly larger and have a transparent triangular arrow. ThyssenKrupp Modul nameplate ATR.jpg|STEP Modul nameplate. ThyssenKrupp STEP Module call buttons ATR.jpg|ThyssenKrupp STEP Modul call buttons with red halo, found in Apartemen Taman Rasuna, Jakarta, Indonesia. ThyssenKrupp STEP buttons.jpg|European STEP Modul buttons (credit: Maalit72). ThyssenKrupp UK Floor Buttons.png|UK-style STEP Module round metal buttons with tactile. ThyssenKrupp hall lanterns ATR.jpg|Customized STEP Modul hall lanterns, found in Apartemen Taman Rasuna, Jakarta, Indonesia. TK STEP inner indicator.jpg|European STEP Module floor indicator (credit: Maalit72). ThyssenKrupp Modul indicator ATR.jpg|European style ThyssenKrupp Module inner floor indicator, found in Apartemen Taman Rasuna, Jakarta, Indonesia. ThyssenKrupp European STEP floor indicator ATR T14.jpg ThyssenKrupp STEP Basic LED Indicator.png|UK-style STEP Module floor indicator. ThyssenKrupp Hall Indicator and Lantern.png|UK-style hall lanterns and indicator. TK UK floor indicator Barts.jpg|Another UK-style STEP Module inner floor indicator. MT 42 These fixtures were made by Schaefer and provided by ThyssenKrupp. They are square buttons and have illuminating halo lamp in red, green, and blue, and sometimes braille as option. ThyssenKrupp 2006.jpg|ThyssenKrupp hall station panel with MT 42 call button in Shanghai, PRC. TK_MT42_(2).jpg|ThyssenKrupp MT 42 buttons. Bandung, Cihampelas Walk (Carpark) ThyssenKrupp Parking Elevator|2003 ThyssenKrupp elevators with red MT 42 buttons in Chiampelas Walk (car park), Bandung, Indonesia. ThyssenKrupp hall fixtures Shanghai.jpg|Another ThyssenKrupp hall station panel with MT 42 buttons in Shanghai, PRC. Focus Focus fixtures are only found in the European Synergy MRL elevators. First appeared in the early 2000s, these fixtures have metal buttons with either yellow or blue illuminating lamp on the top left corner of the button, and emits a beep when pressed. The main floor button inside have large green star pressel with green lamp. Floor indicators are either electro luminescent display or LCD display. On some early models elevators, the fixtures are keypad type and were using ELD floor indicators.ThyssenKrupp Synergy brochure (featuring the Focus fixtures) ThyssenKrupp Focus Indicator.png|Focus ELD floor indicator. TK Focus indicator.jpg|Focus LCD floor indicator (credit to Beno). TK Focus buttons.jpg|Focus buttons (credit to Beno). TK Focus indicatot.jpg|Monochrome Focus floor indicator. TK Focus keypad buttons Lille.jpg|Focus fixtures with keypad-type buttons. TK Focus ELD indicator Lille.jpg|Early Focus ELD floor indicator. Unkown buttons.jpg|ThyssenKrupp Focus keypad car station Top Line Top Line is a fixture line that is only found in Central and South America, normally in Brazil.BOTOEIRAS - ThyssenKrupp Elevadores This fixture has round stainless steel buttons with blue illuminating halo. Floor indicators are either LED dot-matrix or LCD screen. Top Line fixture is divided into two series; Inox and St Steel, which are call buttons and car operating panels series respectively. TK Top Line buttons.png|Top Line St Steel (car operating panel) buttons (credit: ThyssenKrupp Elevadores Brazil). bc33.jpg|Top Line St Steel car operating panel (credit: elevatorbob's Elevator Pictures). bh67.jpg|Top Line Inox call button panel (credit: elevatorbob's Elevator Pictures). TK Top Line LED indicator inside.jpg|Top Line inner LED floor indicator. ThyssenKrupp Elevator @Iberostar Parque Central Hotel, Havana Cuba|ThyssenKrupp elevator with Top Line fixtures, found in Iberostar Parque Central Hotel, Havana, Cuba (video: vief86mo). DSCF5258.JPG|Early ThyssenKrupp Top Line elevator panel from 2001, branded as Thyssen, La Serena, Chile. High Protection High Protection is a vandal resistant fixture line that is also found in Central and South America, normally in Brazil. This fixture has oval shaped button plate which contains a grey braille plate and a silver round concave buttons with small illuminating lamp on the top left. Floor indicators are either LED dot-matrix or LCD screen. TK High Protection buttons.png|High Protection buttons (credit: ThyssenKrupp Elevadores Brazil). ThyssenKrupp Traction Elevator @Gran Hotel, Camagüey Cuba|ThyssenKrupp elevator with High Protection fixtures, found in Gran Hotel, Camagüey, Cuba (video: vief86mo). TK HP callbuttons.jpg|High Protection call buttons. IMG719.jpg|ThyssenKrupp High Protection call button, Providencia, Santiago de Chile. Soft Press As with Top Line and High Protection fixture lines, Soft Press fixture is only found in Central and South America. It has square STEP Module buttons with illuminating halo (either red or blue) and grey braille plate. Floor indicators are either LED dot-matrix or LCD screen.Sky - ThyssenKrupp Elevadores TK Soft Press.png|Soft Press buttons (credit: ThyssenKrupp Elevadores Brazil). IMG644.jpg|ThyssenKrupp Soft Press call button, La Serena, Chile. Thyssen2.PNG|ThyssenKrupp Soft Press floor indicator, La Serena, Chile. Destination Dispatch The fixtures used in the Destination Selection Control are large LCD touch screen for the keypad. In some older DSC elevators, the LCD touch screen are smaller. The buttons on the car operating panel are sometimes provided by ThyssenKrupp. ThyssenKrupp DSC Hall LCD Panel.png|ThyssenKrupp Destination Selection Control LCD touch screen use as keypad. ThyssenKrupp DSC Hall LCD Display.png|The result of DSC after you input your desired floor. ThyssenKrupp DSC Carl LCD Display.png|DSC inner LCD floor inducator, with destination floor indicator. ThyssenKrupp Destination Selection Control (DSC) in operation|ThyssenKrupp Destination Selection Control (DSC) in operation (video: mrmattandmrchay). Spanish fixtures These fixtures are found in Mexico and Spain. It is unknown if they are found in any other countries. The buttons are square-ish, with a braille above for horizontal or to the side for vertical, on either a normal vertical panel fo car stations or a horizontal panel for car stations. 4278708538_8b62be401e_o.jpg|ThyssenKrupp Spanish horizontal car station (Credit to Flickr user baldiri) Korean fixtures These were normally found in some newer ThyssenKrupp elevators in Korea and some countries in Asia. Some of these fixtures were reused or based from Dong Yang elevators. Oval buttons (Dong Yang) The oval buttons started in the early 2000s and was firstly made by Dong Yang. These buttons are metal oval shaped with red illuminating halo and a small red stripe on the left side of the button. Nowadays these buttons are used by ThyssenKrupp for modernization. ThyssenKrupp Dongyang oval buttons.JPG|Early 2000s Dong Yang oval buttons reused by ThyssenKrupp. Black buttons (second generation - Dong Yang) These buttons were first made by Dong Yang in the early 2000s as their improved version of the first generation fixtures that were produced in the 1990s. ThyssenKrupp continues to produced these fixtures after the buyout through the mid-2000s, when their elevators were branded as ThyssenKrupp Dongyang. These buttons are black square buttons with green lamp and silver halo. IMG_1103.JPG IMG_1105.JPG IMG_1104.JPG Type 88 These buttons are rounded rectangular with red halo lamp and raised black stripe on the bottom of the buttons. ThyssenKrupp Korean buttons BKK.jpg|Type 88 buttons. Type 99 These buttons are round metal with illuminating red halo lamp that has been broke into two parts. They were first appeared when their elevators were branded as "ThyssenKrupp Dongyang" and are still offered as of today. TK Korean fixtures.JPG|Type 99 buttons. Unknown buttons These buttons resembles Hyundai's Type 40. The series of these buttons is unknown. (Christmas Special 2) Thyssenkrupp elevators at Wisma RSPP, Jakarta (Remastered Version)|ThyssenKrupp elevator with unknown buttons that resembles Hyundai's Type 40 buttons, found in Wisma RSPP, Jakarta, Indonesia (video: Rafi Daniswara). Floor indicators and hall lanterns The floor indicators in the Korean fixtures are red LED dot-matrix display. There arr many variations of floor indicator displays. There are many styles of floor indicators. Some elevators have hall lanterns which lights up in green for up and red for down. IMG_1106.JPG|Inner floor indicator installed above the landing doors on a ThyssenKrupp Dongyang elevator. Notice the transom panel is the same type used in older 1990s Dong Yang elevators. ThyssenKrupp indicator BKK.jpg ThyssenKrupp Korean fixtures Central Plaza Lat Phrao BKK.jpg|Hall station floor indicators with AUTO word. ThyssenKrupp DY hall indicator oval.jpg|Oval exterior floor indicator. ThyssenKrupp DY hall lanterns green.jpg|Hall lantern (up - green) ThyssenKrupp DY hall lanterns.jpg|Hall lantern (down - red) TK Korean indicator.JPG ThyssenKrupp_Korean_capacity_badge.JPG|An early 2000s Dong Yang floor indicator and capacity badge reused by ThyssenKrupp. Dewhurst buttons ThyssenKrupp often using Dewhurst buttons, mainly the square US90-15 and round US91-15 series. References See also *ThyssenKrupp Elevator Fixtures Guide (United States) *Thyssen Elevator Fixtures Guide Category:Elevator fixtures guide